En los zapatos de Regina Mills
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina Mills es una diseñadora de éxito en la ciudad de Boston.Emma Swan está en las últimas y a punto de caer en una adicción que creía haber dejado. Sin embargo, cuando la morena le da una limosna se lo toma como un insulto y la arroja a una fuente deseando que Regina sepa lo que es estar en sus zapatos. Ella tendrá, sin embargo, que aprender a vivir en los zapatos de Regina.
1. Chapter 1

_Emma Swan_

El timbre sonó… debía ser la quinta vez. Abrí los ojos con desgana. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las dos de la tarde. Aparté un cartón de comida china que tenía bajo la rodilla y lo tiré con uno de los múltiples montones de basura que había cerca de la cama. Me incorporé, con desgana, y me miré en el espejo.

Un rostro avejentado me devolvió la mirada. Los ojos enrojecidos que ya parecían una característica de la que no podía librarme. El cabello revuelto, la chaqueta del chándal manchada de salta teriyaki… Sí, aquella mañana estaba bastante pasable. Me acerqué al váter, haciendo amago de vomitar… pero no, aquella vez no.

Pensaba que después de dejar la bebida no volvería a tener aquellos problemas. Pero la comida china de bajo presupuesto era tan dañina como el ron o incluso más. Me sujeté el estómago de mala manera y aguanté la arcada mientras me dirigía a la salida.

_ Mierda._ Dije, como saludo.

La mujer que había tras la puerta se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz. Mary Margaret Blanchard, mi madre biológica… y nada más. Estaba al otro lado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, expresión de impaciencia y por supuesto una clara repulsa a dar un paso más hacia adelante y mancharse su caro traje.

_ Has vuelto a olvidarlo._ Fingía molestia, pero estaba claro que estaba disfrutando aquello.

_ No… me dijiste que mañana._ Le espeté, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

_ Correcto. Te dije recordé que sería en dos días… hace dos días._ Se cruzó de brazos._ Una vez más. Así no, Emma.

_ Tengo derecho a verle dos veces por semana._ Le recordé, apretándome contra la puerta.

_ No si no reúnes las condiciones apropiadas, Emma._ Remarcó mi nombre._ Y no las reúnes. Podría haber cristales en esa maraña de ropa y restos de comida china que tienes por salón. Ya sabes de qué cristales hablo.

_ Sabes que lo he dejado._ La reté._ Maldita sea, Mary Margaret. Es mi hijo.

_ También es mi nieto. Y tal como dijo el juez "Emma Swan sólo mantendrá sus derechos de la custodia compartida si mantiene unas condiciones de vida aptas para su hijo."_ Recitó._ No creo que al juez le pareciera que el piso de yonki que aún tienes sea apropiado.

Cerré el puño y lo apreté contra el quicio de la puerta.

_ Te odio._ Le espeté, con la voz envenenada.

_ Y yo a ti, Emma._ Me recordó._ Eres una desgracia, y tienes exactamente lo que te mereces.

_ Vete a la mierda._ Se lo grité.

_ Como te he dicho, Emma… no tengo intención de entrar en tu piso._ Sonrió, aquello había sido incluso más infantil que mi arranque._ Nos vemos en dos semanas… Me encantará volver a recordarte por qué no puedes ver a mi nieto.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Si aquella mujer hubiera sido algo parecido a una madre para mí… bueno, quién sabe, quizá hubiera sido peor que criarme en el orfanato. Me senté en el sofá y noté cómo las lágrimas me quemaban el rostro.

La odiaba. La odiaba con todo mi ser. Me había abandonado en un orfanato y ahora me quitaba a lo único que tenía que podía darle cierto sentido a mi vida, mi propio hijo. Metí la mano bajo el sofá. Había muchas cosas que había perdido, pero siempre sabía dónde se encontraba aquello.

Era una petaca con el grabado de un lobo sobre su superficie. Acaricié lentamente ese grabado y agité la petaca. El whisky de su interior danzó, en mi opinión alegremente. Abrí la botella y me la acerqué a la nariz. Pude aspirar el aroma que contenía.

Emití un largo suspiro, negué con la cabeza y volví a cerrarla. No, no podía rendirme ahora, después de lo mucho que había estado luchando por dejar eso atrás. Pero fui demasiado débil, una vez más, para tirar el contenido. Volví a colocarla debajo del sofá y volví a la cocina, tenía que prepararme el desayuno.

_Regina Mills_

Eran las seis y cuarto. El despertador había empezado a sonar, aunque lo cierto es que hacía rato que yo estaba despierta. No lograba dormir. Como una autómata, me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia el baño. El agua caliente me dormía y me despertaba a ratos. No fue hasta que saqué la taza de debajo de la cafetera y le di un buen sorbo a la taza de café que llegué a sentir que estaba despierta. Me dediqué una mirada en el espejo. Me coloqué el pelo y me aseguré de que mi maquillaje estaba bien.

Cogí el bolso y sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a mi Mercedes. Suspiraba, casi soñando con una posibilidad… una esperanza que, como de costumbre, no llegó a cumplirse. El enorme atasco de las calles de boston me devoró de la misma forma en que lo haría un depredador con un indefenso animalillo.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento mientras suspiraba largamente. Tenía una reunión a primera hora… y sí, tenía tiempo, pero me gustaba llegar una hora antes para preparar mi planteamiento, mi estrategia. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el volante… que ganas tenía de gritar.

_Emma Swan_

_ Me llamo Emma Swan y soy Alcohólica._ Recité. Había pronunciado esas palabras demasiadas veces.

Al principio aquel grupo de apoyo había sido una condena, en el sentido literal, pero había aprendido a valorar lo valioso que era poder compartir mis problemas e inseguridades con alguien que pudiese entenderlo.

_ Hola, Emma._ Contestaron al unísono.

Suspiré, sonriendo un poco. Que quisieran escuchar mis problemas una vez más, a pesar de que siempre les repetía la misma cantinela… era un gran alivio.

_ Cada vez que me niega verle… me siento más cerca de la botella. Esta mañana estuve a punto..._ Susurré._ Parecía la solución más fácil. Pero llevo ya… tres años… sin meterme esa mierda… sin beber.

Hice una pausa.

_ Pensé que podría conseguir algo… no sé, avanzar. Y sigo exactamente en el mismo punto. Y no… no logro moverme… estoy atascada. Hoy cumplo veintiocho años y siento que sigo siendo la misma que hace diez años… Siento que estoy condenada.

_ Emma..._ Mi supervisora me puso la mano en el hombro.

_ Se me pasará. Es sólo que estoy triste por no ver a Henry.

_Regina Mills_

_ Suficiente._ Ivy dio un respingo. Sabía que había hablado de más.

Mi ayudante era una mujer aún joven, inexperta. Que se me quedó mirando cuando le clavé la mirada. Me puse en pie y me la quedé mirando, me dio la impresión de que temblaba un poco, confieso que eso me resultaba agradable.

_ No me importa lo que hicieran Versace o Armani._ Le espeté, señalándola con el dedo. _ Esta es mi colección de verano y voy a centrarme en mis diseños. Mis inspiraciones no tienen que depender del trending, o de la colección más popular que haya en tu línea de Twitter.

_ Pero… señorita Mills._ Se mordió el labio._ Usted tiene que entenderlo, los accionistas se preocupan y yo no puedo contenerlos.

_ Me parece una forma muy enrevesada de decir que eres incapaz de hacer tu trabajo._ Hice el amago de golpear la mesa, pero finalmente dejé la mano con delicadeza._ No me hagas plantearte despedirte.

Lo admito, ver aquella gota de sudor frío bajar por su frente hasta perderse por uno de los laterales de su nariz era divertido. Sabía bien que Ivy no quería volver a la casa de su madre, que la trataba como si no valiese nada. Le dolía demasiado tener que darle la razón una vez más, y yo lo sabía.

_ Haz tu trabajo… controla a esos ricachones...Yo tengo que diseñar._ Dije, mientras me ponía a dibujar patrones.

La jornada de trabajo fue productiva. Firmé un contrato con Blanchard y asociados y conseguí una promoción para la colección de otoño. Me quedé hasta tarde ultimando detalles. Era Jueves y estaba emocionada ante la idea de poder salir más temprano el viernes y DORMIR. Sí, con mayúsculas, necesitaba reestructurar mi horario de sueño.

_Emma Swan_

Salir al parque siempre me animaba. No es que fuese un bosque pero, en cierto sentido sí que sentía que me acercaba un poco a la naturaleza o al menos me alejaba del más que terrible piso en el que vivía. Me senté en un banco y me quité la gorra, dejándola a un lado. Me dolían los ojos.

Un sonido metálico me llamó la atención. Alguien acababa de tirar una moneda en mi gorra. Un cuarto de dólar. Alcé una ceja inquisitiva y miré a la mujer que lo había hecho. De mi misma altura, morena, vestida de traje y con un pequeño tacón. Se le olía el dinero a la legua. Me costaría días encontrar algo que tuviéramos en común, de eso estaba segura.

_ Disculpe…_ Se giró._ Creo que esto es suyo.

_Regina Mills_

Lo cierto es que era partidaria de la caridad. Y aquella muchacha me había dado bastante pena. Le habría dado más, pero no llevaba nada suelto salvo aquel cuarto de dólar. Cuando me detuvo, pensé que se atrevería a pedirme más… pero todo lo contrario. Parecía querer devolvérmelo.

_ No soy ninguna vagabunda._ Prosiguió._ No quiero su dinero.

_ ¿Acaso le extraña que lo pensase?

Me mordí el labio. Hablé sin pensar. Aquello había sido cruel. La mujer mostró una sonrisa lastimera.

_ No, no me extraña._ Dijo, fría, aquello le había dolido._ Es más, me quedaré la moneda.

_ Oiga yo…

_ No se moleste._ Me dijo, dándose la vuelta._ No quiero oírlo.

Bufé y le di la espalda. Tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones. Probablemente no volviese a ver a aquella mujer.

_Emma Swan_

Cuando por fin parecía que mi día podía mejorar un poco, aquella mujer me había llamado vagabunda a la cara. Maldita desgraciada. Seguro que se pasaba las tardes en su club de campo de la mano de un marido rico. Estaba más enfadada que nunca.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a aquel cuarto de dólar. Sí que necesitaba dinero. Pero el escaso orgullo que me quedaba no me permitía quedarme con aquella infecta moneda. Había estado dando vueltas al parque, moviéndome sin pensar, simplemente intentando evitar volver a encontrarme con la morena.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. Una fuente adornada con ángeles, de mármol blanco. No es que fuese de las que creen en deseos… pero era una forma como otra cualquiera de deshacerse de la moneda. Así que me encogí de hombros y la lancé directamente contra la fuente, de mala gana.

_ Ojalá esa niña rica supiese lo que es estar en mis zapatos._ Dije, mientras me apartaba.

Bueno, eso me había hecho sentir un poco mejor. Ahora lo único que me apetecía era coger la cama, porque de lo contrario acabaría cayendo. Sólo necesitaba dormir… dormir un poco.

_Regina Mills_

La misma cantinela de cada noche. Una cena escueta, ponerme el pijama y tratar de dormir… sin éxito. No entendía qué me pasaba, pero me sentía… vacía. Eso era lo que me encontraba. ¿No estaba disfrutando de mi vida, acaso? Era la modista más importante de Boston, y tenía vistas a ir a París en no demasiado tiempo. Siempre había sido mi sueño… lo había cumplido y aún así, tenía ese terrible desasosiego.

Estaba mirando el móvil, cuando sentí el sueño llegar como un golpe. Lo agradecí. Por una vez iba a poder dormir al menos seis horas y quince minutos. Cerré los ojos y me entregué a los brazos de morfeo.

_Emma Swan_

Me despertó un sonido que parecía sacado del infierno. Un sonido agudo que recordaba a un gato afilándose las garras con un pizarra. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se ponía eso de tono de despertador? Yo, no, desde luego. Ni tan siquiera me di cuenta de qué móvil estaba desbloqueando cuando lo hice.

Cuando me puse en pie y pude dar dos pasos sin tropezar con un montón de basura, me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi casa. Me asusté… aún más cuando escuché la llave girar. Alguien estaba entrando. Me acusarían de allanamiento, vuelta a la cárcel y podía despedirme de Henry sin remedio.

Actué deprisa e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió. Abrí la puerta junto a mí de lo que parecía ser el baño, y me encerré dentro. Respiraba con dificultad, pero intentando guardar silencio hasta que me miré al espejo y se me escapó un pequeño grito que intenté ahogar con la mano.

La que estaba en el espejo no era yo. Era la morena… la que me había dado el cuarto de dólar… reflejando una expresión de terror. Me miré las manos… tenía unos dedos muy elegantes… unas uñas bien cuidadas… no, aquellas no eran mis manos de marimacho.

_ Vale… Emma… esto es sólo un sueño._ Me dije, en un susurro._ No es real, no puede serlo.

Escuché pasos y cómo alguien intentaba abrir la puerta junto a mí. Di varios pasos atrás.

_ Abre esta puerta… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Esa era… ¿Mi voz? No es que acostumbrase a grabarme… pero me sonaba a que sí que lo era. Lentamente, con ciertos temblores, giré el segundo y la puerta se abrió. Y allí estaba, yo, con mi chaqueta manchada y mis vaqueros estropeados… aunque esa expresión de mala leche que daba terror yo no la había tenido nunca.

_ No sé quién eres, o qué me has hecho, pero más te vale devolverme mi cuerpo si no quieres saber por las malas quién es Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soy consciente de que este capítulo es un poco flojo, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama, así que pido disculpas si es un tanto débil.**

**WickedHeadache, me alegro de que te guste el fic. Veamos en qué acaba.**

* * *

_Regina Mills_

Aquello era lo más extraño que me había pasado en mi vida. Sólo mis férreas convicciones habían permitido que no me diese un desmayo. Desperté en aquella pocilga, debido a la cercanía de un tren nocturno, a las cinco de la mañana. Había estado a punto de vomitar sólo del hedor que emitía, y aún seguía emitiendo, mi propio cuerpo.

Pero la ducha de aquel piso no funcionaba en condiciones, y la vagabunda de detrás del espejo tampoco se merecía un baño. Lo enfadada que estaba en aquel momento había sido más que suficiente como para conseguir impulsarme de vuelta a mi casa en el transporte público.

_ Es… escucha. Yo no… no he hecho nada._ Dijo, temblando._ Simplemente me he despertado esta mañana y.

_ ¡Silencio!_ Le espeté. Mi voz sonaba áspera, dolía._ Escucha, no sé si es algún truco de magia o una nueva técnica científica o qué. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí dentro. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y tú estás en el cuerpo que tiene que hacerlo.

Tragó saliva. Me daba rabia verme así. Tan débil, asustada, vulnerable. Durante toda mi vida me había esforzado por ser todo lo contrario.

_ Yo… pedí un deseo._ Pareció recordar._ Con el cuarto de dólar que me diste. Pedí que supieras lo que era estar en mis zapatos. Pero… no pensaba que fuese a pasar esto.

Estaba aterrada… era como un flan… uno medio crudo, a decir verdad. Si fuese tan buena actriz, dudaba que estuviera viviendo en aquella pocilga. Y, sin embargo, aquella historia sonaba imposible. Por otro lado, la idea de que te cambiasen de cuerpo, también lo parecía.

_ Supongamos que te creo. ¿Cómo arreglamos esto? ¿Pedimos otro deseo?_ Le pregunté. Estaba más relajada de lo que quisiera.

_ No lo sé… supongo que podríamos intentarlo._ Dijo, sin muchas esperanzas._ De verdad… lo siento. Yo no pensé que…

_ Bah, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Seguro que nunca piensas en las consecuencias de lo que haces.

_ ¿Las consecuencias de tirar una moneda a una fuente? ¿En serio, Regina?_ Me preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

_ Ni siquiera sé tu nombre._ Dije._ ¿Cómo se supone que te llamas?

_ Emma, Emma Swan._ Me dijo.

Yo se lo había gritado como amenaza nada más llegar, pero ella no había tenido tiempo. Emma era un nombre bonito.

_ Muy bien, Emma… vamos a ir a esa fuente, y vas a pedir ese deseo._ Le dije._ Y así podremos…

"...seguir con vuestras vidas". Eso iba a decir, pero una vibración en el pantalón me lo impidió. Saqué del bolsillo un móvil con la pantalla rota.

_ ¿Quién es "Puta zorra", Swan?_ Pregunté, alzando una ceja.

_ Déjame ese móvil, anda._ Suspiró, cansada.

_Emma Swan_

La situación era rarísima, y sin embargo, Regina parecía adaptarse rápidamente. Yo, sin embargo, aún no me creía que estaba en el cuerpo de la morena. Pero podía sentirlo. Cada pequeña variación. El cómo mis pies tenían una planta diferente… la delicadeza de mis manos… el leve ondular de un pecho más grande que el mío. Me habría parado a examinar cada sensación en detalle de no ser por que habían llamado.

_ Buenos días, Emma… siento haberte despertado._ Efectivamente, la voz de la mujer que me trajo al mundo estaba al otro lado de la línea._ Pero quería informarte de que he decidido darte una última oportunidad.

_ ¿Una última oportunidad?_ Pregunté, tensándome de inmediato.

_ ¿Te pasa algo en la voz, Emma?_ Me preguntó._ No habrás estado bebiendo otra vez.

Sonaba divertida ante la idea. Cerré el puño.

_ No, no he bebido, estoy bien._ Le dije,_ ¿A qué te refieres con "última oportunidad"?

_ He contactado con la asistenta social. Irá a verte de aquí a cuatro horas._ No pudo evitarlo, se le escapó una risa._ Si le gusta lo que ve quizá reconsideren tu derecho a una custodia total.

Apreté el móvil con tanta fuerza que casi lo parto. Los dedos se me pusieron de color blanco.

_ ¡Eres una hija de puta, Mary Margaret! ¡Voy a matarte!_ Le grité.

Había notado como una furia… un poderío, que salía de alguna parte de mí, con tanta fuerza que casi me asustaba. Me vi en el espejo. Había un furor en los ojos de aquella mujer que estaba habitando. Había poder… uno que yo no tenía.

_ Yo en tu lugar invertiría más tiempo en intentar arreglar tus problemas y menos en matarme._ Y dicho esto, colgó.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Pregunté, mirando a Regina… o a mí, según se mire._ Ese arranque yo… yo no suelo ser así.

Regina sonrió, pareció encontrarlo divertido.

_ Eso es la sangre latina que llevo en las venas._ Sorprendemente, sonrió._ Supongo que por eso estoy tan relajada ahora mismo.

_ ¿Sangre latina?_ Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Mi padre era de Puerto Rico._ Sonrió._ Pero ya hablaremos de eso… cuando vuelva a estar en mí cuerpo. Veo que tú también tienes prisa. Ponme algo decente encima y vámonos. No voy a dejar que me saques por ahí en pijama.

Estaba claro que Regina estaba acostumbrada a llevar el peso de las situaciones. Era una líder nata, lo cual era una suerte, porque yo era un desastre y me encantaba que me mandasen qué hacer.

_ No sabría qué ponerme._ Le dije, temblando.

_ Eres un caso._ Suspiró._ Dúchate… mientras tanto… yo buscaré algo que ponerte.

_ Vale..._ Murmuré a media voz. Se me enrojecieron las mejillas.

Regina pareció seguir mi hilo de pensamientos, porque esa expresión inquisitiva en mi rostro me estaba matando.

_ Más te vale no eternizarte en la ducha._ Probablemente se estaba conteniendo de expresar otras opiniones._ Vamos, deprisa. No tenemos todo el día.

Cuando me dejó sola, me quité el pijama de franela con cuidado. Confieso que me daba miedo romper algo en aquella casa y que Regina me echase la bronca. Cuando me desnudé intenté hacer un esfuerzo monumental por no mirarme al espejo. Tenía que ser respetuosa, maldita sea.

Meterme bajo el agua supuso un alivio. Durante un momento desconecté y me centré en limpiar aquel cuerpo que no era mío. El jabón… el calor del agua… el champú. No se parecía en nada a lo que tenía en casa. Cuando salí, sentí que todo mi estrés había desaparecido. abandoné aquella ducha dejando un rastro de vapor y me sequé con esmero antes de salir.

Regina había dejado un conjunto de ejecutiva blanco sobre la cama. Tamborileaba sobre el suelo. Yo traté de sonreír, conciliadora, pero creo que no me salió muy bien. Aún no conocía esos labios, después de todo.

_ Te dije que no te eternizaras en el baño._ Ya había cogido su móvil y lo estaba mirando._ No podemos retrasarnos más. Si no nos damos prisa las dos llegaremos tardes.

Me puse el traje… me molestaba un poco que Regina no me quitase ojo, pero tampoco estaba viendo nada fuera de lo común. Lo que tenía delante no era más que su propia anatomía.

_ Es bastante cómodo… sólo me he puesto un traje dos veces… y nada que ver._ Comenté.

_ Es hecho a medida, Emma. Claro que es cómodo._ Me explicó, de la misma forma que se le explica a un niño que dos y dos son cuatro._ Vamos, aún tengo que maquillarte.

El maquillaje fue bastante rápido, así como bajar al garaje. Regina se negó en rotundo a dejarme conducir su coche. Y no me extrañaba, debía valer tres veces lo que mi casa… bueno, si fuese mía. El camino al parque fue silencioso.

_ Oye… ¿Estás sola?_ Se lo pregunté cuando bajamos del coche.

_ Bueno, en este momento estoy contigo, Emma Swan._ Dijo, mientras echaba a andar.

_ Quiero decir… Esa cama en la que duermes es muy grande, pero parece que duermes sola en ella._ Le dije, eso pareció crisparla._ Cuando te vi anoche, di por sentado que una chica como tú…

_ Emma… cállate, si sabes lo que te conviene._ Había hablado de más, siempre hablaba de más._ ¿Esa es la fuente?

Asentí, observando los ángeles de piedra. La noche anterior había sido muy fácil llegar hasta allí y pedir el deseo, ahora el camino se me hacía eterno. Escuché un sonido tintineante cuando Regina me pasó un cuarto de dólar.

_ Adelante, pide tu deseo._ Me invitó con la mano.

Traté de pensar en la noche anterior, y me concentré en un pensamiento claro. Suspiré y arrojé la moneda al agua.

_ Quiero volver a ser yo._ Dije, en voz alta.

Nos quedamos un minuto en silencio, pero nada pasó.

_ Quizá tenga que pasar más tiempo._ Dije, mirando cómo Regina tamborileaba los dedos._ Ayer no pasó nada hasta que me fui a dormir.

_ Tendré que llamar para decir que estoy enferma._ Aquello no le hacía mucha ilusión._ Y supongo que tú puedes posponer lo que tengas que…

Debió notar que me había quedado blanca y negué con la cabeza.

_ ¡No! No puedo posponerlo, maldita sea. Es mi hijo. Si no arreglo mi casa y el asistente social lo ve todo como está… No me dejará volver a verlo. Escucha, me ha tendido una trampa. Tienes… tienes que ir por mí, Regina. Henry es lo único que tengo.

Regina se quedó un segundo en silencio. Me puse de rodillas y la cogí de las manos. Podía notar el calor de las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Cualquier cosa menos mi hijo. Yo… yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para evitarlo.

_ Está bien. Iré por ti._ Suspiró, mirándome._ Deja que mire mi agenda, un segundo.

_ ¿No ibas a llamar para decir que estabas enferma?_ Pregunté.

_ Eso cubriría hasta medio día…_ Observó su móvil._ pero a las dos tengo la reunión con Mary Margaret Blancard. A esa no puedo faltar. Espero que esté arreglado para entonces.

_ Espera… has dicho… ¿Mary Margaret Blancard?

_ Sí… ¿No irás a decirme que esa era la Mary Margaret con la que hablabas antes?_ Alzó una ceja.

_ Sí… es… bueno, es la mujer que me trajo al mundo. Y la que me ha tendido esta trampa._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Pues si la reunión se lleva a cabo, necesito que seas amable con ella… que te controles._ Me miró._ Prométemelo.

Mary Margaret era la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo. Pero… si no accedía… precisamente ella ganaba.

_ Bien… por mi hijo haré lo que haga falta._ Crují los nudillos y apreté los dientes._ Incluso seré amable con ese desecho humano.

_ Te preguntaría qué te ha hecho, pero como dices vamos justas de tiempo. Yo debería ir a tu casa, y tú deberías ir a la mía, prepararte por si debes ir a la reunión. Los documentos están sobre mi mesilla. No quiero dejar nada al azar.

_ Sí… está bien. Gracias. De verdad, te debo una muy gorda._ Reconocí.

_ Toma._ Las llaves del coche pendían delante de mí. Se me iluminaron los ojos._ Pero antes dame la visa.

_ ¿La Visa?_ Alcé una ceja.

_ Tengo que hacerte unos arreglillos si quiero resolverte la papeleta con tan poco tiempo._ Nunca había parecido tan maquiavélica como en aquel momento lo parecía Regina dentro de mí._ Si voy a pasarme aquí un par de horas, voy a intentar estar cómoda al menos.

_ Como digas._ Una vez más, le di la razón y cogí la cartera. Ella extrajo una tarjeta dorada y me la devolvió.

_ Hasta luego, Emma.

_ Nos vemos, Regina._ Murmuré.

_Un par de horas más tarde_

_Mary Margaret_

Se acabó. Aquel día se acababa. Iba a dejar de tener que ir a visitar aquella sucia y maloliente chabola. Podría meter a Henry en un internado en suecia y no tendría que volver a preocuparme de él o de su asquerosa madre.

_ Es muy generoso por su parte tratar de ayudar a su hija en este trance. Imagino que no es fácil encontrarse donde usted está._ Me decía la asistente social.

Oh, y yo estaba de acuerdo. Estaba cansada de aquella niña grande que no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocuparse de sí misma o de su hijo. Pero aquello acababa en aquel instante.

_ Yo sólo hago lo que creo que es mejor para mi hija y para mi nieto._ Dije, fingiendo un tono sentido._ De verdad, espero que Emma haya aprendido la lección esta vez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, me alegro de que te guste, Wicked. A ver qué te parecen los nuevos giros, aunque el desastre irá por otros caminos.**

* * *

_Emma Swan_

Me preocupaba. Por muchas cosas. Una de ellas era el cómo abordaría Regina la situación con mi hijo. Era mi última oportunidad y ni siquiera estaba allí para poder intentarlo. Y luego, luego estaban aquellos papeles. Todos aquellos patrones… Diseños. Era muchísima ropa y ni tan siquiera entendía del todo lo que Regina explicaba en sus notas. Mi idea de que la vida de Regina era fácil no podía estar más equivocada. Suspiré y traté de centrarme. Pero realmente esperaba no tener que ir a aquella reunión.

A esas alturas del día, Mary Margaret debía estar a punto de llegar a mi casa… no podía evitar pensar en cómo lo haría Regina. Me vi tumbándome en aquella espaciosa cama y abrazándome las rodillas… sentí ganas de llorar, y no me contuve. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo… pero como siempre, estaba relegada a un segundo plano.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard_

Toqué con los nudillos sobre la puerta. Hice bastante ruido. Emma probablemente se hubiese quedado dormida y tendría que volver a despertarla. Me moría por verla derrumbarse por fin después de tantas mentiras sobre que pensaba cambiar y tenía intención de ser mejor. Ella no tenía la fuerza para eso. De eso estaba segura.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de mi rostro se derritió cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Emma? Parecía otra persona. Para empezar, se había arreglado el pelo, cortado a media melena, de forma muy elegante y se lo había teñido de un tono pelirrojo que le sentaba bien.

Su sudadera manchada y su rostro lleno de panchitos parecían haberse ido también de paseo. Muy distintos eran el elegante vestido rojo que llevaba… y maquillaje bien elegante. Lo bastante para ensalzar los rasgos, pero no tanto como para parecer una cualquiera. ¿Desde cuando Emma tenía tanto gusto?

_ Buenas tardes. Pasen, pasen._ ¿Qué le había pasado a su voz? Estaba hablando con un tono relajado y tranquilo. Con una seguridad impropia de alguien que se enfrentaba a la pérdida de su hijo._ ¿Puedo ofreceros un café? No tengo nada más, la visita ha sido un poco repentina y mi nevera no está en su mejor momento.

_ Sí, me apetece café._ Terció la asistente.

Por un momento pensé que aquello era una broma. ¡El piso estaba limpio! Pero no simplemente limpio… estaba como una patena. Instintivamente pasé la mano por la encimera… y comprobé que no tenía ni una mínima capa de polvo.

Emma se acercó a la cafetera y empezó a preparar el café. Yo me senté en la silla sin saber dónde meterme. Aquella era mi trampa y sentía que se había cerrado a mi alrededor y que era yo la que no tenía escapatoria.

Emma se sentó y sirvió los tres cafés. La mujer que me acompañaba sonreía. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla.

_ Veo que tiene usted un hogar muy agradable y acogedor, señorita Swan._ La mujer dio un sorbo a su café._ ¿Puede decirme dónde dormiría Henry?

_ Justo tras esa puerta._ Comentó, señalando una de las habitaciones del fondo._ Es algo pequeña, pero es cuanto puedo permitirme.

_ Entiendo.

En el lugar que normalmente servía como trastero a Emma, si es que había un lugar que podía considerarse como tal más allá de los montones de basura que solía tener tirados por el suelo. La cama que yo sabía que había allí, pero nunca había visto, estaba hecha y con una manta simple, de color marrón. Bastante fea.

_ Sí, sí que parece un buen lugar._ Comentó la mujer._ ¿Trabaja usted?

_ No, lo cierto es que no. Pero estoy muy emocionada. Me han llamado para una entrevista en empresas Mills y quiero creer que tengo posibilidades.

¿Empresas Mills? ¿La empresa de Regina Mills? ¿La misma Regina con la que llevaba tanto tiempo intentando firmar un acuerdo? Aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto.

_ Bien… Creo que el juez encontrará todo esto muy interesante, señorita Swan. Por lo pronto, señorita Blancard, Emma reúne las condiciones impuestas por la sentencia del juez sobradamente. Así que la exhorto a que traiga aquí a Henry esta tarde para que pase la el fin de semana que le corresponde con su madre.

_ Así lo haré._ Dije, de mala gana, mientras terminaba el café.

_ Espero que no le importe que me marche ya. Tiene usted un café muy bueno._ Terció la mujer._ Pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

_ No se preocupe._ Emma se mantuvo tranquila mientras nos despedimos de la mujer.

Se mantuvo asquerosamente tranquila y respetuosa como nunca lo había sido. Sólo me quedaba una carta por jugar. Emma tenía un temperamento muy endeble, no tenía más que provocarla un poco y montaría un espectáculo para la asistenta que me devolvería mis derechos. Lo que mejor se le daba era estropear todo lo bonito que tenía a su alrededor. Sólo tuve que acercarme y hablar con voz muy baja.

_ ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Acaso crees que vas a poder mantener esta patraña?

Emma no perdió los nervios. Maldita sea, me lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

_ Estoy intentando ser una buena madre, Mary Margaret. Aunque supongo que para ti es algo difícil de entender.

¿Acaso habían sacado una droga de diseño nueva que te volvía inteligente, sofisticada y mordaz? Me sentí impotente.

_ Esto no va a quedar así. Susurré antes de marcharme.

_Regina Mills_

Había hablado con Mary Margaret un par de veces, pero estaba claro que nunca había mostrado esa hostilidad. A mí me respetaba… a Emma… la consideraba basura, y eso siendo generosos. Cuando me quedé sola, me tomé por fin el tiempo para relajar la postura. La casa pareció sentir lo mismo, porque el armario emitió un crujido y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mostrando las bolsas de basura que había ocultado allí. No había dado tiempo a sacarla.

No entendía cómo Emma se las apañaba para vivir en toda aquella inmundicia. Yo habría perdido la cabeza. Me llevé los dedos al puente de aquella nariz que no era mía. Miré por la ventana y me aseguré de que la asistente social ya se había marchado. Cogí las bolsas y salí a tirarlas al contenedor de la esquina. La titánica tarea que Emma no era capaz de realizar.

Y entonces, me di cuenta de una verdad extraña… una verdad que hacía tiempo que no podía llegar a considerar siquiera como una posibilidad, mientras andaba de vuelta.

_ No tengo nada que hacer._ Lo dije en voz alta, mientras me miraba en el escaparate de una tienda.

Desde que era una niña, cada instante de mi vida había estado planeado. Primero por mi madre, luego por mí misma, pues me había enseñado a ser eficiente en cada aspecto de mi existencia. Pero yo no era… Regina Mills en aquel momento. La que me devolvía la mirada en aquel momento era Emma Swan.

Y debía confesar que después de los arreglos que había hecho… La ex-rubia no tenía tan mala planta. Era una lástima lo de la melena… pero tenía el pelo tan dañado que mi peluquero se había negado a dejárselo. Ya volvería a crecer. Lo había hecho por su hijo, tampoco es que pudiese quejarse.

Libertad… En realidad podía hacer lo que quisiera. Después de todo, en aquel momento mi visa me quemaba en el bolsillo. Solía ser ahorradora, pero parecía que Emma me estaba transmitiendo su vena irresponsable.

O era por la irrealidad que tenía no ser yo misma. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarme no tendría repercusiones sobre mí misma. Y había una cosa de la que me llevaba privando mucho tiempo. Así que no me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí al primer bareto que encontré en la esquina. Sería por restaurantes de comida rápida en aquella calle.

_ Quiero una hamburguesa._ Le pedí._ Las más grande. Sí, con todo.

Hacía años que no me comía una hamburguesa. Bueno sí… sólo la carne… pero nada que llevase salsa, o el pan… Esas cosas estaban intrínsecamente prohibidas en mi saludable dieta.

Los olores de aquella cocina me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Algo en mi cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a la comida basura. Cuando me pusieron aquella hamburguesa delante, la cogí con ambas manos y la engullí. La mordí con furia. Era como si el ketchup produjese una hecatombe directamente en mis papilas gustativas.

Aquello era el maldito paraíso, salido del maldito infierno… bueno, aquella cocina sucia y maloliente era lo que parecía, un infierno. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba tirada en el asiento, amodorrada, mirando la hora perezosamente. Emma tendría que ir a la entrevista con su madre… me preocupaba. Pero no podía hacer más. O tal vez sí...

_Emma Swan_

Estaba mirando fijamente el fondo de la taza del váter. Había tenido varias arcadas, y al final había vomitado. Tiré de la cadena, y ahora miraba el agua con cierto nerviosismo. Esperaba otra… pero no, no había vuelto a vomitar.

Volví a la cocina. La pizza seguía donde la había dejado. Justo sobre la encimera. Apenas me había comido un trozo y mi estómago se había puesto en pie de guerra, como si un dos batallones de combate hubieran iniciado una contienda en mis tripas. Y ahora el olor… ese olor a anchoas y queso que siempre me había encantado, estaba provocando otra arcada.

Instintivamente cerré la caja y la guardé en la nevera. Apoyé la espalda contra la puerta. La pizza, mi comida predilecta, convertida en algo que mi cuerpo no podía soportar. Aquello debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Era la única explicación razonable. ¿De verdad Regina tenía el estómago tan delicado?

Abrí de nuevo la nevera, evitando mirar la pizza del infierno. Había varios tuppers que había decidido evitar por el color verde que auguraban. Pero ya no había tiempo para hacer otro pedido. Además, era posible que lo que pidiese tampoco gustase a la señorita Mills. Menudo desperdicio de estómago.

Así que cogí un tupper al azar, vertí el contenido en un plato y lo calenté en el microondas. Verde que te quiero verde. Tenía que admitir que el olor no era tan desagradable. Así que me senté delante del gran televisor que tenía Regina en casa y me coloqué aquel plato de espinacas ante mí. No sin cierto miedo, me llevé un trozo a los labios. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me percaté de que estaba bueno.

Me apoltroné en el sofá y seguí comiendo, despreocupada. Pues no estaba tan mal. Quizá las papilas gustativas de Regina eran más selectas, pero mientras disfrutase la comida, poco me importaba. La alarma sonó. Así que me vestí, no sin cierto resquemor, y me dirigí al garaje.

Me daba miedo mirar aquel Mercedes. Si le hacía un sólo roce probablemente Regina me asesinaría y enterraría mi cadáver en un cementerio sin lápida. Así que me subí y arranqué con mucho cuidado. Había salido con tiempo y conducía como una abuelita. Llegué al parking de la empresa y dejé el coche en la plaza presidencial. La reunión era en una de las terrazas.

No quería ver a Mary Margaret. La perspectiva de cruzar la mirada con ella me daba más arcadas que las que me había dado mi Pizza favorita. Salí del ascensor y una chica joven vestida de traje se me acercó.

_ Señorita Mills, por fin llega, ¿Se encuentra mejor? Se la ve Alicaída._ Miré a la placa con su nombre.

_ Sí, Ivy… estoy, un poco mejor. No como unas castañuelas pero..._ Me llevé la mano a la nuca.

_ Bueno, las dos sabemos que no pospondrías una reunión como esta._ Sonrió._ ¿Tu retraso tiene algo que ver con esa chica, Emma Swan?

_ ¿Qué pasa con ella?_ Me tensé.

_ Bueno, dejó esto para ti._ Me pasó una casa, pequeña._ Mary Margaret te espera, no tardes.

Regina me había dejado algo. No me lo pensé dos veces y me dirigí hacia el lavabo más cercano, para tener un poco de intimidad al abrir la caja. Se trataba de un auricular. ¡Un auricular bluetooth! Suspiré, casi con alivio, y me lo coloqué en la oreja. Usé la huella digital para desbloquear el teléfono de Regina y llamé a mi propio número.

_ Buenas tardes, señorita Swan._ La voz de Regina sonaba clara y cristalina desde el auricular._ He pensado que le vendría bien que le brindara un poco de ayuda.

Sentí un tremendo alivio. Sentía que ya estaba, que podría seguir hacia adelante de la mano de Regina. Después de todo, yo poco o nada sabía de lo que iba a hablarse. Un acuerdo entre compañías era algo sobre lo que yo no podría tener el más mínimo control.

_ Bien, vamos allá._ Suspiré, me coloqué el auricular en la oreja… y marché en dirección a la reunión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, primero que nada, siento haber tardado tanto en escribir. He estado ocupado... me han operado... cosas así, como para tenerlo a uno ocupado.**

**Jeimy, era lo que pretendía, así que muchas gracias.**

**Me alegro de que te guste **

* * *

_Emma Swan_

Me miré al espejo una vez más mientras me recordaba que yo era Regina Mills en aquel instante, una mujer fuerte, capaz de superar a cualquiera que tratase de pasarle por encima, y no Emma Swan, la mujer sobre la que todo el mundo había pasado. Ese pensamiento me daba fuerzas mientras me adentraba en aquella sala de reuniones.

Todas las cabezas se giraron al verme. Intenté mantener la serenidad mientras me colocaba en la mesa a la cabeza de todo aquello. A mi izquierda estaba Mary Margaret, con una expresión de lameculos que, confieso, me resultaba divertida.

_ Bien, Emma. A tu derecha están los directivos de la empresa, y a la izquierda, junto a Mary Margaret, los suyos. Quiero que repitas todo lo que yo digo. Si has entendido da dos toques al auricular.

Sintió que la trataba de tonta, pero lo cierto es que no había razón para que no lo hiciera, visto lo que había visto. Así que dio dos toques al auricular y comenzó a escuchar.

_ Buenos días a todos. Estamos aquí reunidos ambos con un claro propósito. La colaboración entre nuestras empresas está siendo muy productiva para ambos._ Comencé._ Todos sabemos que industrias Blanchard es pionera en el apartado del atrezo y que sus contratas han llevado nuestras prendas a Hollywood.

Mary Margaret se frotó las manos. Así es, siempre fardaba de que había vestido a actrices famosas… vaya, resultaba que lo había hecho con las creaciones de Regina. Pero era propio de ella el involucrarse muy poco en algo y fardar de tener todo el mérito.

_ Pero como todos sabéis, tenemos que hacer unos flecos más ajustados en este contrato._ Era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Regina._ Nuestra participación ha crecido mucho y debemos ajustar nuestro porcentaje en consecuencia.

De eso se trataba. Regina quería cobrar la parte que le correspondía por su trabajo. No era tan difícil de entender, y no necesitaba todo aquel material adicional.

_ Bien, hemos pensado que trabajar con un cincuenta por ciento sería lo apropiado._ Comentó Mary Margaret.

Conocía esa expresión suya. Me estaba dando las sobras. Ella sólo promocionaba, y mientras tanto Regina hacía todo su esfuerzo por confeccionar y diseñar esos atuendos. No, no era un trato justo.

_ Acepta el trato. _Me decía ella por el auricular._ Vamos, ni te lo pienses.

_ En realidad…_ Se produjo una pausa. _ Estaba pensando más bien en un setenta por ciento.

_ Pero… Regina… en los preacuerdos…_ Comenzó, Mary Margaret.

_ ¿Qué haces, loca? _ Me espetó Regina por el auricular.

_ ¿Acaso tienes una oferta mejor ahí fuera, Mary Margaret? _ Le insistí, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Vale… Regina, eres dura negociando. _ Dijo, de mala gana. _ Un setenta por ciento, entonces. Firmaremos el contrato la semana que viene.

No pude evitar una sonrisa cuando vi a Mary Margaret mascullando por la que debía ser su segunda derrota del día. Y había sobrevivido al día, lo cual era toda una victoria. Incluso me paré a comprarme ropa por el camino para celebrarlo.

_Regina Mills_

Había colgado repentinamente el teléfono, enfadada con aquella mujer que había actuado por su cuenta, había vuelto a mi piso y había engullido una pizza que no sabía que había en la nevera antes de entrar. Cuando Emma entró por la puerta, no mejoró mi humor.

_ Pero ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? _ Le espeté._ O mejor dicho ¿Qué diablos haz hecho que lleve puesto?

_ Hey, pensé que podría llevar algo cómodo para el fin de semana._ Me dijo.

Pero es que se había puesto una camiseta de un grupo que ni conocía, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y unos zapatos de calle. Era como verse reflejada en un espejo lleno de mal gusto.

_ Eso no es cómodo, eso es hortera._ Le espeté, enfadada.

_ Bueno, puede ser las dos cosas._ Se defendió Emma._ ¿Por qué estás tan gruñona?

_ Porque has actuado sin mi permiso, por eso, Emma._ Le dije, casi fuera de mí._ Podrías haber hecho que perdiese ese trato, y tu madre es la contrata más importante que tengo.

_ Pues te he conseguido un trato aún mejor._ Emma entrecerró mis cejas._ Deberías estar contenta de que consiguiera que esa agarrada abriese la mano. ¿Qué más da? Al final sales ganando.

_ Yo no actúo así, Emma._ Le dije, o más bien, le grité._ Yo no pongo toda mi empresa en riesgo por una corazonada.

_ ¡Quizá si te arriesgaras un poco no estarías tan amargada!_ Me espetó ella.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que yo le aparté la mirada y me senté en el sofá. Pude ver como Emma se acercaba y se sentaba conmigo.

_ Lo cierto… yo no quería decir eso._ Me puso la mano en el hombro, pero no le respondí._ Es sólo que no lo entiendo, Regina.

_ ¿Qué no entiendes?_ Le pregunté.

_ Bueno… que estés tan sola. Eres una mujer inteligente, rica… y eres guapísima. Contigo hasta esta ropa horrible como la llamas me queda de vicio._ No supe por qué, pero no pude evitar sonreír, un poco, al menos._ Me extraña que la gente no se esté peleando por ti.

_ Mira… ese tema es espinoso, Emma. No quiero hablar de él.

Emma asintió. Había notado que no estaba por la labor. Cuando me despisté, me dio un beso en la mejilla… me llevé allí la mano y la miré, confusa.

_ Pues a mí me encanta lo que me has hecho en el pelo. Parezco una modelo.

_ Bueno, tienes un pelo muy bonito. Sólo tienes que cuidarlo un poco.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero se me escapó un eructo con sabor a pepperoni.

_ Ah, parece que tu sí que has podido comerte la pizza._ Me recriminó Emma._ A mí me dio una arcada. ¿Sólo comes cosas verdes?

_ Bueno, es que me gustan las cosas verdes… No es culpa mía que tu cuerpo me pida a gritos comida basura… o que ahora mismo no deje de pensar en comerme una hamburguesa con muchísimo queso… pero no queso de verdad, no, si no ese tranchete que parece más una capa de grasa con pase vip para las cartucheras… ¿Qué me haces, Emma? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo diablos mantienes este cuerpo si comes tanta porquería?

_ Porque… bueno, paso mucha hambre._ Suspiró._ Apenas me da con lo que gano con la paga. Nadie quiere contratar a una ex alcohólica, ¿Sabes?

_ Entiendo el precedente._ Susurró Regina._ Debe ser duro.

_ Sé que no debería decir esto… pero me alegro de que esto nos haya pasado._ La miré a los ojos, alzando una ceja._ De no ser por ti habría perdido a mi hijo para siempre y probablemente no hubiera llegado al día de hoy.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándola. Podía ver en mis ojos que lo decía totalmente en serio. Emma era una chica triste, se veía siempre superada. Eso no estaba bien. Pero por otro lado, me recordaba a un cachorrito perdido, así que no pude evitar darle un abrazo para consolarla y que esa expresión de pena abandonase mi cara.

Ella no dijo nada, pero devolvió el gesto. Quizá era por tener la sensación de que estábamos juntas en aquello, pero era fácil simpatizar con ella.

_ Vale, a la cama, que lo de tu madre y mi trato va a parecer una minucia comparado con ver a tu hijo. A ver cómo le explicamos esto.

_Emma Swan_

Mientras me acomodaba como podía en el sofá cama de Regina no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que me había dicho. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer con Henry? Era un niño, pero aún así veía difícil que se creyese que yo seguía siendo su madre. Me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia el baño. La imagen de una Regina asustada, devolviéndome la mirada, no era nada agradable.

No entendía cómo ella lograba dormir a pierna suelta, roncando a pleno pulmón… pues sí, yo ronco y ella no puede hacer nada para remediarlo. Tengo su cuerpo, pero sigo sin parecerme nada a ella. Es como si encontrase solución a absolutamente todo.

_ Maldita sea, Regina… eres una condenada Mary Sue y te envidio por ello._ Suspiré, mirándome una última vez al espejo.

Al menos entonces conseguí dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando lo que me despertó fue el olor del café y las tostadas. Entreabrí los ojos y sonreí un poco al ver a Regina. Estaba cantando una vieja canción mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Me gustó verme así. Una mujer organizada. Quizá no era tan difícil poner un poco de mi parte… estaba claro que mi cuerpo no era el problema. Me incorporé, desperezándome y me acerqué a la isleta de la cocina.

_ Buenos días._ Dije, con un largo bostezo.

_ Buenos días._ Sonrió._ Conozco esa cara, un café bien cargado.

_ Tú mandas._ Dije, cogiendo el vaso que me ofrecía y dando un trago.

Regina no mentía, eso era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba. Pasamos un largo rato en el coche hablando sobre las costumbres que yo tenía con Henry, para hacerlo mínimamente creíble mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa. Aquello era violento, como poco.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard_

Si alguien me pinchaba en aquel momento estaba completamente segura de que sangraría bilis. ¿Cómo podía salirme todo tan mal? No sólo perdía la custodia total del chico, si no que además tenía que aumentar hasta tal punto el porcentaje de mi trato con Regina Mills como para invertirlo con el que teníamos previamente. Aquello parecía una mala broma del destino.

En el asiento de atrás, Henry estaba contento como unas castañuelas por ver a su madre de nuevo. Si de mi dependiese no volvería a verla nunca más.

Y allí estaba la maldita Emma. Con una postura perfecta, un traje pantalón que le quedaba elegante, con ese pelo pelirrojo tan bien arreglado. Parecía una maldita muñeca. Henry se quedó con la boca abierta. Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja en cuanto le vio salir del coche. Henry salió corriendo y ella le dio un abrazo un beso en la frente.

_ Ese es mi chico._ Le dijo._ Vamos, ve arriba. En seguida estoy contigo.

Me encaré con ella… o lo intenté. Emma tenía una presencia que tiraba para atrás. Por poco doy un paso atrás, pero me contuve.

_ Me alegra que hayas tenido el acierto de respetar la decisión que se te ha impuesto._ Dijo, implacable._ No querría tener que llamar a la policía.

_ Escucha, Emma… no sé cómo has conseguido engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a ti misma._ Se detuvo._ Pero yo sé como eres. Meterás la pata, y cuando lo hagas, ahí estaré yo.

_ Mary Margaret Blanchard, tú… no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz._ Me dijo, con tanta furia que esta vez sí, di un paso atrás y eso provocó que sonriese._ Hasta la próxima.

_Emma Swan_

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Henry apareció no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. El crío había crecido muchísimo… estaba claro que había pegado el estirón cuando yo había estado fuera. Fue su expresión de desconocimiento la que me rompió un poquito el alma. Creo que desde que nos habíamos cambiado, no había tenido tantas ganas de volver a ser yo misma.

_ Hey, chico_ Le saludé. Regina acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

_ Entonces, ¿Se lo decimos?_ Me preguntó, sin anestesia.

_ Pero… ¿Así, sin más?_ Le pregunté.

_ ¿No crees que notará algo raro de todas formas?_ Henry miraba de una a otra.

_ ¿Qué estáis tramando? Si me vais a decir que salís juntas, tengo ojos en la cara_ Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Qué? No_ Dijo Regina. No supe por qué, pero eso me dolió un poco.

_ ¿De qué se trata entonces?_ Henry continuaba un poco a la defensiva_ No me estéis ocultando secretos.

_ Mira… chico_ Regina se mostró práctica_ Sé que esto te sonará a película. Pero tu madre le pidió un deseo a una fuente y ahora está dentro de mi cuerpo, justo ahí.


End file.
